


Winner Takes All

by Adoradork



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoradork/pseuds/Adoradork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of violence on the streets is not enough to satisfy Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duz-Machines-1984](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duz-Machines-1984).



Raphael tumbles through the window after Casey, into the darkened living room of their apartment. Sirens scream past on the road below and Raph ducks away from the glass. When it’s quiet again he pulls the window closed against the sticky August night, shutting out the stink and the sirens and the world.

Casey flops onto the floor on his back, laughing, punch-drunk on adrenaline and violence. “How fucking awesome was that?” he says, hauling the strap of his bag over his head. He grins up at Raph, and his grin is so insultingly cocky, lips stretched wide and crooked over white and missing teeth. There’s dried blood under his nose and scrapes down his arms and any number of bruises under the warpaint and clothes. He’s going to be a rainbow in a couple of days.

Raphael grins back, leaning on the wall next to the window. The sight of Casey splayed out on the carpet is fueling the fire started earlier in a dark alley, just the two of them, back to back against a gang of thugs. It’s bloodlust and sex and that other lust all merged together into one aching need, but it’s got dark undertones to it and Raph’s hesitating because, well, Casey’s already beat up.

Casey sits up and tugs off his sweat-soaked t-shirt, uses it to wipe off his warpaint, leaving black and white smears on his skin. His chest is flushed and slick with sweat, just the way it is after sex, everything so obvious on his human body, nothing hidden under shell and green skin like it is with Raph. Raph loves it, loves the way he can tell so much about Casey just by watching the way his skin changes. That thought is enough for Raph to abandon his half-hearted attempt at control.

It only takes two short steps and he lands on Casey’s hips, pushing his shoulders to the ground with his hands, harder than he really should but he’s worked up and horny. Casey’s so fucking tall that Raph feels he has to climb half of his chest before he can press his lips roughly against Casey’s. Casey opens his mouth, lets Raph storm his way in. Raph’s hands work at his arms, his shoulders, sliding up Casey’s neck so he can rest both thumbs along Casey’s jaw. He digs his fingers in with bruising force, rubs them against the stubble, feels the leftover grease from the warpaint under his thumbs.

“Well hey, bro,” Casey mumbles against Raph’s lips. Casey’s cool and controlled, kissing him back lightly, tongue teasing. Raph pulls back. Casey’s eyes are hooded and he shifts under Raphael, still with the cocky grin which grows wider as his hand slips down between Raph’s legs. “Why are you so horny?” He rubs the palm of his hand against the sensitive skin of Raph’s slit.

Raph can’t help himself, he pushes back against Casey’s hand, leans down to bury his face in Casey’s neck, fills his nose with the scent of Casey’s sweat. He wants Casey’s legs wrapped around him, he wants Casey holding on to him and gasping, he wants Casey desperate and begging to get off, and he’s going to have this. He sits up, undoes the belt of Casey’s pants with two quick jerks, yanks the zipper down and shoves his hand down Casey’s pants.

Casey yelps and pulls away, laughing. “Dude, slow down. What’s got you so worked up?” He sits up, pressing against Raph’s chest, running his hands up Raph’s thighs. Raph wraps his arms around Casey, mumbles something incoherent into Casey’s neck, rubbing himself against Casey’s leg. He’s tight in his shell, but he holds himself in. He reckons he’s got about a minute of control left, so better make the most of it.

Casey leans in to nibble along Raph’s jawline, his breath hot on Raph’s cheek. His hands slither across the front of Raph’s slit and Raph bucks against them. “I fucked your brains out last night. Wasn’t that enough?”

Raph growls against his neck. “I remember last night and I’m pretty sure my brains were still intact.” It’s hard to form a coherent argument though, with Casey’s hands sliding up and down his thighs and the salty taste of Casey’s skin under his tongue. He reaches down and worms his hand in the front of Casey’s jeans, rubbing him through the fabric of his jocks, pleased with the way Casey’s length feels against his palm.

“Aw, sweetheart,” says Casey in a mocking voice. Casey’s hands go still, just at the top of Raph’s thighs, and he rubs his thumbs in a circle on the sensitive skin of Raph’s groin, light and teasing and not at all what Raph wants. Casey’s clearly aroused but nowhere near as worked up as Raph and it’s driving him crazy.

Casey must sense something of his mood because he pulls Raph down to the floor, laying kisses hot and warm on his skin. Then he finds Raph’s mouth and draws him in. Raph snares Casey’s bottom lip with his teeth, hard enough to make Casey flinch under his hands, not quite drawing blood.

Casey shifts his hips, pushing up at Raph, rubbing his erection against Raph’s plastron.This is more like it and Raphael releases himself from his shell with relief, thrusting against Casey with a groan. The rough fabric of Casey’s jeans is not ideal for this but he’s so worked up he doesn’t care.

“Going to scream my name again tonight?” says Casey, his voice low and rough against Raph’s cheek.

“In your dreams, Jones,” he says, trying to shove Casey’s pants off his hips, difficult when Casey isn’t helping at all. He didn’t lose it that badly. Did he? Fuck no, he would never lose his shit like that. He’s in perfect control. Raph swears at Casey’s jeans, which are refusing to cooperate.

A chuckle vibrates through Casey’s chest. “Having trouble, hon? Maybe you should let me drive.”

Raph jerks back and glares down at Casey. The cocky bastard is laughing at him. Right. He slams Casey down and wrestles him over onto his front.

Casey lets himself be manhandled, clearly amused. “Man, you are just not getting enough, are you?” He props himself up on his elbows and looks back at Raph. “Bones for the Jones.”

“Shut up,” says Raph. He turns around and sits on Casey’s thighs, yanking off his boots and throwing them at the wall.

“Hey, watch the plaster, dude.” Casey’s still laughing so Raph slaps him across the back of the thigh. That feels pretty good, so he slaps him again, harder this time. Casey’s no lightweight but then neither is Raph, and the impact shudders through his body. It shuts Casey up, enough for Raph to concentrate on removing his jeans. He could just ask Casey to do it, but fucked if he’ll ask him for anything, the mood he’s in.

Casey shifts under him, rubbing himself against the floor, but Raph’s having none of that. He moves up and plants himself on Casey’s hips, pinning him to the ground. “You want to be a smart arse?” Casey’s jeans are down past his ass. Raph digs a thumb in to the pressure point on the side of his buttocks, hard enough to make Casey yelp and jerk.

“Fucking ninjas,” says Casey, but he’s trying to move his hips, his voice nowhere near as steady as it was.

Raph slaps Casey’s ass for good measure. The impact of his hand on Casey’s flesh travels straight up to his gut, sits there in a hot, churning coil that wants more. His cock is aching for it, rock hard and demanding, so he pins Casey down by the thigh and slaps his ass again, loving the way the muscles bunch and contract under his hand.

He’s raising his hand for another blow when Casey growls and reaches up, grabbing the edge of Raph’s shell and yanking him backwards. Raph turns but Casey is ready for him and bucks up just at the right time, throwing him off. They tussle across the floor, each struggling for a solid hold. It’s not quite fighting, but close enough, and when Casey lands an open palmed blow on Raph’s cheek he sees stars.

Raph finally gets on top and pins Casey to the ground, both of them panting. He holds Casey down, kissing and biting across his neck and shoulders while Casey bucks underneath him. Raph puts more and more pressure on Casey, leaning his weight down until Casey’s gasping. Casey relaxes under him suddenly, arms going around Raph’s neck, and that’s what Raph wants. He shudders, letting up some of the pressure, not all of it though, because he still wants Casey pliant and behaving.

And Casey is behaving, finally, moving against Raph, hands working on the back of Raph’s thighs, leaning into Raph’s heavy kisses, his bruising hands. He moans softly against Raph’s mouth. Raph releases his crushing grip on Casey’s arms to lift himself up so he can rub his cock along the length of Casey’s erection.

Casey brings his knee up into Raph’s groin, catching him off guard. Raph swears and has to dive sideways to avoid it, the spurt of adrenaline taking the edge off his lust.

Casey rolls to his feet. “Sucker,” he yells, and bolts down the hall.

Raph is up and after him, dark need crashing through his careful layers of control, so when he catches up to Casey he bodyslams him into the wall. Casey pushes back, throwing an elbow at Raph’s face. The impact snaps Raph’s head back and he tastes blood. He wraps an arm around Casey’s neck, tightens it as Casey gasps and struggles, then slams him into the opposite wall. With one hand he grabs the back of Casey’s jeans, and wraps his other arm around Casey’s chest, his heartbeat slamming against Raph’s arm.

He drags Casey down the hall to the room they’ve set up as a gym and drops him face down on the floor. Casey’s shaking his head, dazed, so Raph takes the opportunity to tug at his jeans until they are off. Clothes. He’s glad it’s not something he has to worry about. Casey’s clothing is annoying enough, at times like this.

“Raph,” says Casey, lifting himself up. Raph lands on his back, grabs his hair, pushes his face into the floor.

“Shut up,” he says. He’s getting hard again, sitting on Casey’s back, Casey’s naked body writhing under his. Nothing’s going to stop him now except their safe word, or maybe the building burning down. He knows what he wants from Casey, what he needs, and Casey’s struggles are making every inch of him ache with want.

He rolls him onto his back and yanks the rope from his belt, wrapping it around Casey’s wrists, pulling tight. The rope bites into Casey’s skin and Casey hisses, but he moves underneath Raph, thrusting up against his groin. Raph lets Casey enjoy himself, leaning into the pressure, keeping Casey’s arms pinned. Casey shifts suddenly but Raph’s ready for him this time. “You lose,” he says, blocking Casey’s leg. “Give in.”

“Make me,” Casey says, his eyes challenging.

Raph stands up and drags him by the rope across the tiles. He throws the rope over the chin-up bar and hauls him up until Casey is on his knees. The rope is tight enough to pucker the skin of Casey’s wrists. A quick half-hitch and Casey is strung up, though honestly he could get out of that if he wanted to. He’s spent enough time with ninjas to know how.

Casey leans forward, nibbling and kissing at Raph’s plastron, his thighs, his groin, heading for his cock. It takes all of Raph’s remaining and tenuous self-control to step back out of reach. He doesn’t usually have the patience for this, for the long slow tease, for the rope play which is more Casey’s thing but damn it, he’s going to prove a point tonight.

“You ass,” says Casey, panting. “Get over here.”

He looks down at Casey, naked and flushed and sweating, cock rigid and slick with precome. Raph strokes himself, enjoying the view. Casey’s eyes follow his hand, and he licks his lips.

Raph can’t keep this up for long, either, and actually contemplates giving in and fucking Casey right now. But if he does, he’ll never live it down. “You wait there until I’m ready for you,” he says.

Casey laughs at him. “You got about two minutes in you.”

“We’ll see.” Raph turns away, grinning. We’ll see who fucks who’s brains out.

In the kitchen he gets a drink and lets himself cool off a little. He needs to be in control for this or it’s going to be over before he gets started. In the bedroom he dumps his harness on a chair and scuffles through the drawers near the bed until he finds the lube. He lies on the bed, taking his time, using his hand to keep himself just on the edge, letting the anticipation build.

When he comes back, Casey’s resting easily on his heels, eyes bright and knowing and not at all submissive. He’s cooled off a little too, which is good.

“You ready yet? Casey drawls.

Raph narrows his eyes. He drops the lube on the floor behind Casey and stands in front of him, yanks the rope up, pleased with Casey’s grunt. Now Casey is suspended, unable to sit back on his heels. It’s an uncomfortable pose, one he won’t be able to hold for long.

Casey mouths at his front, his thighs, his cock. Raph lets him work, leaning in to rub his cock against Casey’s face. Casey sucks along the side of Raph’s dick and the warmth of his tongue against the hot skin is glorious. Raph bites back a groan, gritting his teeth to hold himself together. Casey’s thigh and and stomach muscles are working and he’s leaning on the rope to hold himself in position. Good. Not long now.

Casey nips at the side of his cock with his teeth. Raph jerks away and slaps him across the face, hard enough to rock his head back. Casey grins, a flash of white teeth, eyes half closed. Raph strokes his hand along the red patch on Casey’s cheek. When Casey relaxes and leans into the caress, he slaps him again. He grabs a fistful of Casey’s hair and pulls his head back, forces his cock into Casey’s mouth, groans as Casey pushes his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Casey’s thighs shudder and he relaxes against the rope. Now his full weight is hanging by his wrists, the rope biting in the reddened skin as he works expertly at Raph’s cock. Perfect timing, because Raph doesn’t know how much more of Casey’s mouth he can handle. He grabs Casey’s hair and hauls him off his cock.

He walks around behind Casey, dragging his fingers along Casey’s jaw, around his neck, down his back, forcing himself to go slow, and kneels between his legs. Casey shudders when his hands slide down his buttocks, jerks when Raph digs his fingers into the muscles. He reaches for the lube, slicks himself and Casey with quick, short strokes. Casey presses back against his fingers, toes digging into the floor.

Raph gives him what he wants, sliding a thick finger into him, pleased with the strangled noise he makes. Casey’s struggling to get leverage, to control the pace of Raph’s finger but he can’t, which suits Raph just fine, because he can go teasingly slowly, stretching him around the thick digit. Casey’s hips jerk, his breathing harsh, head thrown back. Raph leans against him, his other hand working on his own cock in the same steady rhythm as his fingers. When Casey’s relaxed around him, he presses the second finger against him.

“Raph—” Casey says, but the rest of the sentence is lost in a moan as Raph slides the second finger in. He lets go of his cock to grab Casey’s hip, anchoring him so he can fuck him with his fingers. Casey ruts back against his hand, or tries to, and Raph works him until he’s right on the edge, gasping, whole body tense, yielding and open around Raph’s fingers.

Raph leans in against him. “Say it.”

“Fuck you,” Casey says, panting.

Raph moves his fingers apart, picks up the pace. “Say it. You want it?” He’s getting rough now, jerking his fingers out and slamming them back in at a brutal pace.

Casey strains against the rope, his body shaking. “Yes, fuck you, yes,” he gasps.

Raph pulls out and grabs Casey’s hips. His cock is aching for it so he goes in faster and rougher than he should but it’s worth it for Casey’s moan, the way he pushes back against Raph hungrily, muscles of his shoulders and back working as he tries to fuck himself on Raph’s cock. Raph reaches around, finds the head of Casey’s cock, slides his hand down, dragging his fingers across the sensitive skin, down to the root. He cups his hands around Casey’s balls, rubs a finger across the knot of nerves beneath them. He loves the weight of them in his hand, how sensitive they are, another thing that’s human and different and drives Raph crazy.

Raph tightens his grip on Casey’s balls, hard enough to get Casey off, not so rough that he’ll go off the boil. Casey tightens around him and he nearly loses it then and there. Casey’s moving a lot more cautiously now with Raph’s fingers ready to dig into the sensitive testicles and he uses that control to go slow, sliding his length in and out, as deep as he can go, until Casey is groaning and shuddering, wanting to push back with his hips but unable to move.

He sinks his teeth into the muscles between Casey’s neck and shoulder, feeling them twitch and jerk beneath his lips. He lets go of Casey’s balls and strokes his hand up Casey’s cock, thumbing at the sensitive head. Casey writhes, hips jerking as he thrusts against Raph’s hand with short, desperate cries. The sounds go straight to Raph’s gut and he bites down, feels the flesh part under his teeth, tastes salty blood on his tongue. Casey groans through gritted teeth but his hips are still bucking as he works against Raph’s hand with more and more erratic thrusts and it’s sending Raph over the edge, it’s rough and uncontrolled and frantic like they used to fuck, scrabbling and awkward and quick, anywhere they could find, but so good.

Casey arches his back as he comes, something Raph’s body just won’t do, but it drives him crazy the way Casey’s whole body twists with his orgasm, every muscle rigid. He lets go of Casey’s chest, wraps his hands around the front of Casey’s thighs and hammers into him, feeling the impact of each thrust shudder through both of them. His climax grips him and he snarls into Casey’s neck, hips jerking, the aching pleasure of release washing him clean of all the dark hungers of the night.

Casey hangs limp from the ropes, head thrown back against Raph’s shoulder, chest heaving as he catches his breath. Raphael wraps his arm around Casey’s chest, supporting him as he tugs the knot undone. Casey falls back against him and they collapse onto the floor together. Casey’s draped across his plastron, so Raph pushes at him until he’s tucked in beside him. He strokes his hand down Casey’s back, through the cooling sweat, turns his head so he can nuzzle at Casey’s hair.

Casey throws an arm across Raph’s chest. “You win this round,” he mumbles into Raph’s shoulder. “But I want a rematch.”

“Shut up, loser,” Raph says affectionately. His hand cups Casey’s ass, strokes it with his thumb. Later they’ll shower, and Raph will dress the bites on Casey’s shoulders and soothe the rope burn on his wrists and kiss the new bruises on his body and maybe that will lead to something else but for now, they’ll lie here together, warm skin against cool.


End file.
